With Or Without You Revised
by Kawaiicreole
Summary: Jack and Grunt two unlikely people to form a bond. Or is it really? Anything over blood, and guts violence is likely to bring two people together isnt it?
1. A Normal Day for Them

Please forgive me. I couldn't go on with the last story and even when I tried to write nothing came to mind. I wrote a few things, re-read, and couldn't believe that crap came from my mind and fingers. Therefore, as a peace offering (cause I know some of you are probably angry) and in place of what was before there is this smaller story of Jack and Grunt with condensed chapters. In truth Safe and Sound (feat. The Civil Wars) from The Hunger Games soundtrack actually inspired this fic. So hats off to them. This will span across the second Mass Effect and into Mass Effect 3 and my fanfic "happier" ending.

Here is the revised version of With or Without You

****

She could lay here like this for an eternity. In their small home on Tuchanka, tiny windows that faced the statue of Mordin. Mordin, the healer of all Krogan. The creepy frog as she had once called him. It was night here now, a black and purple sky, littered with thousands of stars stared down at her. The Varren howling somewhere she didn't give a shit where and, the occasional snoring of a Krogan she loved at her back. He slept peacefully now, after their lovemaking. Angry and frustrated he came into their home tossing a table to the side and about to hit a wall before Jack's biotics held his fist.

"Let me go, female." Voice gruff and annoyed he stared at her, hard blue eyes on her human form.

"If you put a hole in that goddamn wall, I'm going to put one in your skull do you understand me Grunt?" Slowly she let the blue blaze release from her body dissipating from her head down to her feet.

He knew her threats were not idle and though a fractured skull wouldn't kill him, he didn't want to wait on the healing time. He let his fist drop and instead walked up to her breathing hard, breath coming in clouds as he stood in her face. Her heartbeat didn't change, it never did- not with him unless he was inside of her and here she was moving her arms across her chest and staring at him. It was infuriating. How dare she challenge him like that? How dare she stand up to the might and power that was pure Krogan and dare to tell him to back down? She was his love, his dagger, his very breath and everything that made this life worth living.

He roared then, spittle flying from his jaws hitting her face and the door behind her and there she simply stood. Not moving an inch.

"Are you done?" Where did the urge to laugh come from? He felt it in his gut and as she soon, as she rocked his jaw with a biotic punch he found his head turned to the side.

The chuckle that escaped his lips was followed by the sound of her annoyed yelling in his ear, the hands that slapped at his face. _My fucking $2,000 credit table! I've told you about that shit! Calm that I am pure Krogan crap down Grunt! Where were you? I've been waiting an hour and we missed our shuttle, now we have to wait till tomorrow! _The virile nature of a Krogan male took over him and Jack found herself against a wall. Legs around his hips, mouth pressed to his fleshy one. He dipped his head into the crevice of her neck sniffing at her skin tongue lavishing her with affection. Groaning Jack pushed at his shoulders, hips moving around his sex moving to remove her shirt. Not yet, he didn't want to finish her so quickly. He used the edges of his teeth to nibble at flesh and; set her on the ground holding her arms above her head. She loved this, how hard he pushed her and prodded her.

They wouldn't make it to the bedroom. Her pants came away and three fingers ripping her panties away from skin exposing them to cool air. She moaned in anticipation, brown eyes watching as he touched her slowly, taking his time fingers tracing the folds of her sex.

"Grunt." His name heavy leaving her mouth like too much food, he only allows one to part her, no entering rubbing the wetness he finds glistening on his skin.

He knows what she likes, he's had time to study her and practice the moves that make her compliant. Make her beg. Make her a Varren pup. She pulls him with her biotics, mouth open tongue ready for his own. Indulging her, he dips his head to meet hers. Letting the dance begin and tasting the sweetness of her lips. She was eating, fruit from the taste of it. Something sweet and tangy. It burned at his lips- he liked it. Two fingers, that made her mewl, made her twist and buck her body against him.

"Say it." Growling near her ear while, his tongue ran over the shaved sides of her head.

"Fuck...you." A short scream as he applied pressure with his thumb to her clitoris. She would cave.

Not at all to his surprise she didn't, instead reaching to his groin grabbing what was hers and massaging it. Moving her nimble human fingers over his slick flesh and teasing the head from where now fertile seed flowed. He pressed her body to the wall; threatening to take it down could he wait? Removing his hand he picks her up, legs wrapped around his neck, she hurriedly discards her white tank and frees her hair from the confines of the tie.

She loves when his flat, soft tongue laps against her, involuntarily she watches as his hips begin to move back and forth. It only increases the wetness between of her legs and when her back hits the bed, she has to bioticly push him away and keep him from entering her. Grunt is not big on oral sex performed on him but; given the opportunity to taste Jack and he's panting from the thought. Long, dips of his tongue, almost prehensile in nature and his jacket finds its way off, just as his tongue entered her body.

"Uh!" He slammed it in hard, her fingernails almost ripping as they seek purchase on his crest.

"Say it." He commands her, blue eyes now looking at her face.

She shakes her head no, eyes pinned to his as he moves his body to allow her to see his length as he strokes it. "If you want it." He talks in between licks and humming his lips on her clitoris. "You will say it."

She can't take it, her eyes are watering, hips shaking, body-growing warmer as she bites her lips and finds that she can't suppress the scream of pleasure. "I love you!"

He laps up the aftermath of her orgasm a smile on his lips as he nears his hips to hers and closes the gap between them. She writhes and bucks beneath him and it is only when she is finished for the third time that he whispers the same words. Holding her, taking part in the human things that make her feel comforted is when he revisits the words in his mind and he knows that he does. He could never have another, touch a female as he does her. She is his all.

Turning over Jack lifts a leg and places it over his thighs letting his warmth seep into her, her breath even as she closes her eyes and sleep_s. _


	2. Fitful Sleep

**Therefore, in continuation of this story, please let me know how I am doing. Of course, some scenes of the game differ from my tale but that's how fanfics can and sometimes should be. In my Tali/Legion story, it is hinted at that Tali and Jack are friends in a way. This story shall hint and possibly expand bits more on that so do not be surprised.**

* * *

His dreams were fitful that night flashes and sparks of things that at first, he did not understand but were slowly coming together and; soon enough he found himself back on Pragia. The thick, humid and dark sky above them, that bore down like a blanket. Shepard barking orders for Jack to stay calm, she was restless in the area of her rebirth. Her emergence as the fiery creature they all knew as Jack. Something was different about her, something primal and more alive than before. He craved it, needed it, and longed to see the passion that drove her consume the flesh she was encased in to reveal what she could be.

They had their arguments and spats before this day but; she was there when he was finally called Urdnot Grunt. For that, she would always be one of his krannt. Beady, blue eyes had searched her form from afar; her smell tantalized his senses and called to him. He wanted her. He needed her, something deep in his bones, something more solidified than the need to fight, break, and cause the destruction of whatever that stood in his way. It was as if her very soul took flight and danced in front of him; teased him with beckons that threatened to destroy him. On the other hand, create something very new.

Grunt searched his very being, his tank-implanted memories for something that would lead him to know of this feeling but; he could find nothing. No semblance of a thing that would lead him to know what this was. Shepard calling his name threw him out of his internal thoughts, a hand coming down on his shoulder he listened to Shepard but watched this creature before him like a varren ready for war. Onward they pushed through worthless Vorcha and mercenaries until Jack came to the room she spent so much time within. Fingers draping over the walls and tables, he watched as she ran into another and confronted a male who wanted to rebuild this facility. A spark in him wanted to push her over the edge and, release the tension to kill and yet he stilled himself and watched. Shepard put out the fire, allowed her to heave the bomb to her room and handed over the starter.

She didn't have to run and yet she did, she pushed her legs on through the halls and out through the doors getting caught on choked vegetation, falling into the mud. It swarmed over her, caked onto her form. Shepard attempted to lift her, and she wrenched her arm away. She turned her face from him but Grunt saw the tears that fell. He wouldn't help her up she needed to find her own way, kindle her own flame. One leg beneath the other he watched her stand.

"Fuck is you staring at Tank Lizard? Like what you see?" She pushed past him, walking into the shuttle the rain of Pragia heavier now. It sluiced the mud off her body brown giving way to areas of tan and some of creamy white.

She was cleansed- and this was her Rite.

Back on the ship, he sought her quarter in the bottom of the ship, stopping at the hushed tones and voices. She spoke with the Quarian; he would have not figured them for companions. At one point jealousy flared when he thought them lovers, but ever since he figured that the Quarian was becoming attached to the Geth he quieted those ideas.

"This was your cleansing; you can put it behind you and move on Jack." The filtered voice of the Quarian spoke quietly.

Grunt found himself unable to look away as he saw her tear streaked face staring at the Quarian, sobs racked her body and the suited female reached out taking Jack's head onto her shoulder; rubbing her back consoling her.

"It's always been in the back of my head something, I couldn't escape or run away from and here it's finally gone. That one thing that one thing that I never knew what to do with has vanished and I'm lost."

Jack was standing now, pacing the room biotics aglow as she threw her hands from side to side conveying the emotion she felt.

"You are not lost, think of where you would have been had you not been freed from that cage. Shepard has put you in a place to heal; you can rebuild your life and start over. Forget everything that has transpired and think of this moment. The facility is gone; when morning comes you will realize that you are safe and sound."

Wise words coming from a suited creature, Grunt pushed his back against the wall; but when he heard the Quarian moving up the stairs he wondered if he should move away or stay. A sudden panic washing over him as he realized that he had indeed been spying. No matter Tali stared right at him moving past him whispering quietly as she went.

"She needs peace Grunt; she needs to know that not everything is fire and destruction. Can you even help?"

He would say nothing, steeled body as he watched the Engineering doors open and she disappeared into the corridor. Down the stairs, he went leg after leg and when he reached the space in front of her bed where she sat head in her hands he said nothing. What should he say?

"I have expressed desire for you; do not think that what happened today has lessened this."

A chuckle and the black lines beneath her eyes clear on her cheeks Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You are still a warrior that flame burns in you. Now it has been controlled, not just a wildfire destroying the surroundings. You-I-I don't know what I want to say because I don't have words for it but you know of my intention." He watched as she stood body straight and tall but, her stature considerably shorter.

"You want to watch me burn or nurture the flame Grunt?" Runny eyes, wetness at her nose, her body is weak, spirits seemingly crushed.

He is unsure of what to say, he doesn't know how to convey what he means without sounding pathetic, he would not be worthy of such a female if she should think him weak. She was human though; would his being unable to communicate his needs be considered a flaw as well? He found himself unable to look into her eyes, unable to feel the warmth of the hands that touched his skin and, needed to be told something that his mouth would not formulate into words.

He pressed his fleshy lips to her own, wondering how this would feel and, liking the strange taste of it. She was harsh and hard, but supple and her body pressed into his cold and hard. Hands hot as they encased, his face. Her tongue parted and lapped at his lips, begging for entrance that he gave to her. Short, blunt teeth being caressed by her muscular, pink, tongue. He lifted her tried not to crush her form to his own pressing her back against a wall, to find that her legs would close around his waist hips moving eagerly against him. What was this feeling that stirred within him? A need that grew by the second. Insertion. Implantation. Images flickered through his skull of a female being rutted. The sounds and sensations as if he were feeling them, when he remembered the questions she posed to him.

"I wish to watch as you decimate our enemies by my side, not consume yourself in that same fury. If you shall wish it I will fight by your side, till the end of my time."

Jack's face changed then and, he knew this was not apart of the memory. "Grunt! Grunt!" She called his name growing further and further away.

The room around them turned to black and suddenly she was not there, there was no one there and his eyes flew open looking at the female before him whom he would give his life.

"Dreaming?" A rare smile from her, as she held a pillow over her head lowering it slowly. She was already clothed and ready to begin their day.

Sitting up he rubbed his face, yawning wide mouth spreading and watching as she chewed a piece of bread spooning some other food into her mouth now in the kitchen.

"I dreamt of the first time we were together."

He watched brown eyes slowly get softer, the curl of lips as she grinned and downed a drink slapping a hand on the counter. "Sentimental. That's not very much like you, what else am I going to expect? Poetry and flowers? Get your ass up and eat something, shower while you're at it, smell like sex and Varren afterbirth."


	3. Proposal from Wrex

**Thank you to jozs001, and Raven Jadewolfe that reviewed and even to those that read my fic. Hundreds of reader but only three reviews? I must have more! Oh and before anyone wonders Arcis is latin for stronghold, or station.**

* * *

Today had been a relatively productive day. Grunt beat the younger Krogan into training and she could see the pride on his face when a young, female Krogan outsmarted him and; he ended up on his back blade to his throat.

"That is how a female should fight!" He clapped a male older than the female on his crest, jerking the young one towards him. "A female like this would never allow an unworthy male to mate her. Get it together."

He wasn't being hard on him and in truth that was Grunt going easy, Jack did what she could there weren't many biotic Krogan besides Wrex and so Jack had stepped in to each them what they needed to know. In truth, the Krogan body could take a lot more than her human one could but-they needed her and they seemed to adore her. If that is what all the roughhousing meant anyway. Wrex had wanted to speak to her and so here, she waited in the Clan Leaders den, or at least a common area. She hadn't seen Eve around lately and possibly because the female was rearing young. Jack liked Eve though; she was tough and took no back talk from anyone. Not even Wrex who was certainly one to get in a last word or try to muscle his way into something.

The sky was yellow-orange the setting of another day Tuchanka and, another day late going to Rannoch. It had been four years though, since that battle that day. _Four long years._ She had dreams most nights, others she couldn't sleep, a bellowing sound in her brain made her think the Reapers would return. Shit. The Reapers if there were any left, which she doubted would dream of Shepard and shit themselves. No one fucked with Shepard, not even in his broken state now.

He had refused the Reapers and their ideals, refused what they gave them and right in the knick of time the Asari and Salarians finished developing the weapon that a Prothean had given to Shepard. One last living Prothean who would have thought of it? The weapon helped us finish blasting the Reapers into Dark Space and beyond. The Citadel had imploded. One section of it and the remaining bit that held Shepard was losing oxygen ; hew as rescued, barely alive and in a coma for two and half long years. It had taken that long to repair him, Liara and Miranda working side by side to salvage what they could.

Jack forced tears from her eyes, forced away a heaviness in her chest as she remembered her students during that final battle on Earth. They were backing up Alliance soldiers, her kids tossing themselves into the fray. She wasn't on Tuchanka anymore, she was on Earth and the flashback played before her eyes. Jack was barely aware of her knuckles turning white beneath the tapestry of colors on her hands as they gripped the railing in front of her.

Rodriguez was going crazy, shockwaves and pulls sending the Husks flying around them. When an Alliance soldier went down not 6 feet in front of them, Jack sent the troops around them out she could hold the area but no. Stupid girl. She ran out there putting up a biotic shield around her and the soldier just as a Banshee sent out a biotic blast. Jack screamed, yelled for her to come back. Rodriguez was safe after the soldiers put it down, but not safe from the Brute that caught up and impaled one soldier his blood bright red on his claw he feebly grabbed at his intestines bubble gum pink flopping lazily against his armor. The Brute flung his body into a small cluster of waiting cannibals, tearing and ripping at his flesh slicing through armor.

Jack could see it happening before she was able to react, the Brute caught the next soldier as he tried to distract it. His body lifted from the ground, chest crushed as he fired a pistol into its face.

"Rodriguez run!" Fuck that Alliance guy he was as good as dead anyway but, not her girl. She wasn't dead. She could live.

It wasn't that way and as she was trampled beneath its feet, blood spewing from her mouth as the creature doubled back from taking a rocket in the gullet. Nothing could stop what she felt then, not the anger she felt the pure rage, guilt, and sadness that consumed her like a tsunami and nothing was left in her wake. The psychotic biotic? The kids had never seen the true meaning until then. Jack hardly remembered a thing. She remembered watching Rodriguez be crushed in slow motion, hearing the snap and crunch of bones. The sluice sound of intestines as they slapped against the wet ground, a gentle cry and then nothing as the life snuffed from the brown eyes that could not even look her way.

The bright blue blaze that covered her body allowed her to levitate off the ground; eyes seemingly white as she bared her teeth back letting forth a scream that stilled the sounds of the battlefield. They would exclaim that they had never seen anything like it, that she had single handedly turned the tide. She could remember nothing save Rodriguez. The way she flew over to the Brute using a lift and slam that caused the things neck to snap. The way she grabbed a Ravager's head releasing biotic energy that caused his head to explode. A wave of black blood over her face, arms snatching off Cannibals arms and using one to shove down the throat of a Banshee. She recalled making her way back to the girl, holding what was left of her body, cradling her upper torso rubbing dark hair from her face. The tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"I hate that stuff. Reliving the memories, then again I have enough to last someone two lifetimes. Hanging with Shepard will do that to you." Wrex walked up to her side, crossing his arms over his chest, taking a deep breath.

Jack chuckled, rubbing her own hands that cramped she was surprised her biotics didn't go into overdrive from the memories. "Shepard, my life went crazy after meeting him."

"Everyone does. He has a way of touching everyone he meets and, even if he touches most with his fists." They both laughed at that and Jack could see why Wrex had called Shepard 'half-Krogan' he wouldn't take no for an answer and don't dare cross him.

"You called me here what is it?" She hated silences and dawdling, he must have needed something from her.

Turning towards her Wrex, grinned the scar on his face showing as he motioned his head towards the inside of his living unit. "You and Grunt are leaving for Tali's home soon. Visiting the Quarian eh?"

On Rannoch of all places, somewhere most people had never thought to think that Quarians would even be again. They were though and so were the Geth, thank to Shepard. "Yea, I told her I would when I could, that and we have to see Shepard and Liara on the Cit- I mean Arcis Station."

Arcis Station. No one knew what to do after the destruction of the Citadel and in truth most thought another one was not needed. Upon his waking though, Shepard disagreed and the building of Arcis started. Shops were built for visiting peoples, certain attractions and some people lived there but; delegates were not to keep permanent offices.

"Shepard's project that old bastard. Probably didn't need one but; who is going to object to him? That's not why I called you here though." Ah, finally getting down to it, sitting himself in a chair Wrex stared up at Jack his hard eyes searching her body.

"I was wondering what it was and don't get me wrong but I am getting impatient." Patience was one thing that Tali kept telling her she needed to learn. She was trying.

Wrex grunted taking his time. "The young ones enjoy having you here. They learn a lot from you, you push them beyond their potential. I like that. Not some shabby human trying to treat them like you would yourself, I heard about what you did on Earth. Some raw power you have there."

She didn't want to talk about it, never would want to again if she had it her way and since when did Wrex do fuckin pep talks? "Yea and? I like those little buggers as well. Kinda. Hard ass heads though."

"I have a dilemma for you and Grunt when you return; it will be a personal favor to me, if you would take it when you return. I won't say anymore until then, just tell me will you do it?"

Secrets? If there was one thing, she hated more than Grunt eating her favorite snack bars and leaving the wrappers inside the box. Shit! Why her? "Did you talk to Grunt about it?"

"Not yet, I don't have to. He worships the ground you walk on. A warrior that he respects and a female. If you say it will be so, he will honor it and go along." Wrex shifted himself in his chair, waiting on her answer though his body posture indicated he knew what she would say.

Fuck man. More students? Intense training? They were young and tough but if he wanted to add in live targets or something now Jack was going to be totally against it. Then again something that easy he would have just told her to do and not asked her opinion or would she do it. Wrex had been good to her since she got here though. Not all Krogan were cut out for battle and when no one but Wrex, Eve, Grunt and the rest of the Aralakh Company supported her for training the young that was enough for her. Here was today, respected by all, even if they did test her.

"Yea. I'll do it." Nodding his head was Wrex's way of saying 'I'm done' and as Jack walked away, she turned on her heel pointing her finger at Wrex. "This better not be some fucking joke either Wrex. I don't want to handle any more intense shit. I've earned a long vacation."

"Vacation isn't for warriors like us." The older Krogan grumbled as she made her way back to the home she shared with Grunt.


End file.
